A son's promise
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: After John's departure for another hunt, Dean is trying to handle Sam along with working full-time in South Dakota. He is definitely not pleased when Sam starts smoking. Based on the movie A son's promise. Warning: It includes Spanking. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is based on a prompt left on LJ. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I will try to update both of my stories quickly though I am not making any promises as my exams are still going on. The prompter had asked to base the story on the 1990's movie A son's promise.**

Mind is a complicated thing; it can make your life a living hell if you are unable to control it. It becomes a feeding ground for all the demons you ever suppressed. They resurface with renewed vigor and try to bring you down to your knees and when you shout helplessly, no one hears you; instead all you see is shadows laughing mirthlessly at your loss. John Winchester had lost the love of his life and was not able to pull back. He never dealt with his grief, finding solace in killing all the supernatural beings that roam the earth in a twisted form of revenge, at the cost of losing his sons, his most precious treasure; living evidence that his wife once existed.

The quest for vengeance had made him blind forcing him to neglect his own sons. He knew that if it was not for Dean, Sam would have ran away a long time ago, ditching his family and never looking back. His son was the exact replica of himself, obstinate and unyielding. He knew about how to make a point and then never let go of his stance. It seemed like John had one hell of a lawyer in making. One would think that Sam started rebelling after hitting his teens but the truth was that it had started a long time ago.

When Sam was a kid, the smoldering fire in his eyes when they had to move and start again used to scare his father shitless because he knew that one day this volcano was going to erupt and destroy everything. His elder brother Dean was on the top of that list because he lived and breathed for Sam and the solidarity of Winchester family. He was the bond that kept them together. After sometime, John started drifting away, isolating himself from his son's lives. He used to spent long days in motels during a hunt and after he had eradicated that monster, he never returned home. He usually went to a bar to drown his sorrows in alcohol and in the morning, he started another journey that would lead him to another hunt. It was an endless, miserable cycle.

Dean was usually left behind to pick up the pieces all because of a promise he had made to his mother when he was about 4 years old. She had asked her brave little soldier to promise that he would take care of his father and brother if anything ever happened to her. Dean was not the one to back down on an oath. The words "I promise mommy" had sealed his fate. At that moment, his young mind had been unable to comprehend the harsh reality veiled behind the words but it had dawned on him the night John had left them with Bobby to go on his first hunt with Pastor Jim. Dean had shed his last bit of innocence a long time ago and pulled on the mask of a pompous Romeo on his face but there was no one around him who cared enough to try to understand the emotions that reflected from those hazel eyes. Those eyes that had been scarred a long time ago and now blood instead of tears trickled down them. Dean Winchester was lost.

John had handed over the reins of disciplining Sam to Dean a long time ago, once again backing down like a coward. It was Dean who was bringing up his four eyes old younger brother. He was not even a man yet, a 17 year BOY raising a 13 year old BOY. His world was cruel; he had learned that on the night, he saw his mother's lifeless form. The ever-green face that loved him endlessly had been subjected to the laws of nature. Some had to die and get decomposed to create space for others but this was not his mother's time. She was supposed to watch him grow up, graduate from high school and then college, get married and play with his kids.

Sam did not know his mother, was not aware of her warm touch and would never be. He was frustrated with life because he sought stability. At least there were able to get a semblance of it at Bobby's house so John had left them there and had been gone for the last 6 weeks with no intention of coming back yet. He had this delusional notion that a phone call every couple of days fulfilled all his duties as the boy's father. Their host Bobby loved the boys as his own and had agreed to take them under his roof for the time being. He was quite sympathetic to Dean's plight and always tried to help him in any way he could but that boy was determined to do things his own way like he had been doing for the last 13 years after his mother's death. He had dropped out of High School and gotten a GED to manage the financial affairs himself, releasing his father of every duty. He used to work like a maniac and was hell bent on making sure that his brother stuck to the straight and narrow path.

Sam often rebelled against his father and after John left, he used to turn his wrath on his brother but Dean always controlled him easily because Sam respected and loved him at the end of the day. Dean was the only reason he bore his father. Dean had actually accompanied his father on a hunt after dropping Sam and during those two weeks, Bobby had caught him smoking five times and had warned him but Sam was not afraid of John. In fact, if he had it his way, he would have loved to do it right in front of his face and watch his face disappear behind the dancing smoke but the possibility of Dean hearing about or watching the incident kept him from doing that because Dean had emphatically stressed upon Sam the dangers of drugs. So Sam had 'acquiesced' and told Bobby that he won't do it again if Bobby refrained from telling Dean, but obviously he had no intention of doing so. He had laid low after Dean's arrival not wanting his brother to catch the scent off his clothes, restricting the activity to other places aka druggies corners.

Currently, he and his buddy/partner in crime Mark were lighting up the cigarettes in Singer Salvage Yard, a risk but neither Bobby nor Dean were at home and were not supposed to be till the evening. It was Dean's regular schedule but Bobby's absence was a pleasant surprise and Sam intended to enjoy every moment of it. In South Dakota, Bobby was considered their uncle with whom they were living due to their father's business. They were inspecting the repaired cars, a few being the handy-work of his older brother himself; Sam inhaled the toxic fumes and released them in circles; showing what a pro he had become.

**A/N2: Review to inform me about your reaction. Love 4 all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was another kid just like him, physically, but the truth was that he had suffered so much that the thoughts of consequences, retribution never crossed his mind. He was no longer bound by the fears that hold back a sensible man from committing wrong because that boy could not see any future ahead of him. He had no one to go home to, just some foster parents who did not give a damn about his well-being. No one was going to take responsibility if the warrant for his arrest was issued someday. He smirked at Sam and spoke the words that were bound to rile him up because his brother's over protectiveness had resulted in Sam getting embarrassed on more occasions than one.

"You better not let your uncle or brother; catch you with that cigarette Sam"

Sam was obviously afraid of his brother's reaction if he found out about it but he would be damned if he let it show on his face. So, he just pretended to brush it way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Obviously Mark did not buy his act as that insufferable smirk did not leave his face and he kept looking at him expectantly as though anticipating the moment Sam would bolt.

Sam just decided to ignore him, turned around and took a drag to calm his nerves. Mark spoke up again, this time declaring his feelings about Dean.

"Man your brother is such a douche-bag, why does he always sticks his ass in places where it does not belong…"

Sam did not let him finish and jumped in, defending his older brother. Turning towards Mark, he said the words that were more biting than a winter chill.

"Don't you dare say anything about him. He cares for me, but I am sure that you are unfamiliar with that concept so I can't really blame you"

He was walking backwards while talking to Mark; the sudden OH SHIT look on his face made Sam anxious. He was about to turn around when the cigarette was forcefully and brutally snatched out of his fingers. Bobby grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him out in the open. Sam was a little surprised at this strong reaction but inwardly shrugged his shoulders and thanked his lucky stars that it was Bobby, not Dean. Bobby could be manipulated or won over but he looked really pissed. He did not let of his jacket and shook him.

"How many times have I told you boy, to stop this"

Sam just whined the words "I don't know" as Bobby released him. He did not know where they came from but all they did was to transform Bobby's angry face into a determined one. He did not say anything else except a single sentence that made Sam's blood run cold.

"I'm gonna leave you to Dean"

Sam became really furious and barely restrained himself from spewing the words "Took you long enough". That would have been like waving a red flag in front of a bull whose nostrils were already flaring. He watched Bobby walk away. Sam Winchester was now regretting his horrible stupid judgment. Dean's words rang in his ears.

"No drugs Sam, not ever. They are called slow poison for a reason. I won't have you deliberately risking your health just because you want to play macho with your friends."

He knew it, after all he was a straight A student. It is addictive. It can cause Atherosclerosis, Lung cancer, Bronchitis, Emphysema but he did not care. He felt calm after doing it but knew it was just a psychological effect. Still, he did it on a regular basis. It was just who he was, stupid. He went inside the house and ascended the stairs to seek comfort in his room. He felt like pleading to Bobby but decided against it because that fierce look had made it clear that Bobby had reached the end of his patience. All he could do now was to wait for the axe to fall. Sam lay down, waiting for sleep to overcome him and whisk him away to the land of his dreams. Who knows, what Dean decided to do?

His brother returned home in the evening looking quite exhausted but pleased at the same time. He told Bobby that he had gotten an upgrade in rank at work. Bobby was genuinely happy for him but also worried that he was working too much. He thought of giving it one last try although there was a slim to nil chance of Dean ever listening to him.

"I don't want you working full time; your mother would have wanted you to concentrate on your education".

Bobby knew that it was a low blow but if that got Dean to see sense, then so be it. A lot of regret and hurt flashed across Dean's face but he quickly composed himself. It had been a long time since Dean allowed himself to mourn over the losses in his life.

"Bobby, you already are taking care of us, allowing us to live with you; I don't want to burden you further. My mom wanted us to stay together. Besides, if I work five jobs a day, I'm making sure that Sammy has everything he needs."

Bobby shook his head. This was a lost cause; he had lost count of how many times he and Dean had debated about it with him surrendering to Dean's will every time. He felt angry at Sam because his brother was doing so much for his well-being and he was repaying by smoking? He knew that the relationship between Dean and Sam was being affected due to the schedule of the older brother. They were not able to spend as much time together as they wanted. He was aware of the ramifications of the path Sam had chosen and wanted Dean to deal with him before it was too late. He stood up.

"Well, you have got another job tonight any way"

Dean looked confused.

**A/N 2: Hope that everyone liked this chapter as much as the first one. Be sure to let me know about it.**

**A question: Should Bobby give Dean his belt or Dean just uses his own. If I am following the movie, then the belt is present but whose it's going to be? I prefer Dean because Bobby in my story is unlikely to do that. Still, let me know. **

**Love 4 all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I caught Sam smoking in the yard…again"

Bobby saw as Dean's confusion morphed into anger and then betrayal.

"Again…Bobby, what do you mean by that? How long has this been going on?"

"Dean I am sorry. I should have informed you earlier but I thought that Sam would heed my warning and not do it again"

Dean just went quiet.

"How many times?"

"Five, before tonight"

On hearing this, his temper resurfaced again.

"Five! Five times and no one thought about letting me know! What the fuck…Bobby you are supposed to be the adult in this equation!"

"Exactly, Dean I am the adult and I thought that Sam and I could resolve the matter without creating any problems but clearly I was wrong. It turns out that the boy only listens to his older brother".

Bobby spoke the words with wry amusement.

"I am glad that you find some dry humor in this whole predicament. Where is he? Please don't tell me that he ran away".

"Last I checked: he was sleeping".

"Has he eaten his dinner? No matter how mad I am, I don't plan on starving him"

"Nor I do, I was only waiting for you. Go on, wake him up and let him eat his 'last' meal in peace. I'll fix something up in the meantime".

Dean shook his head and went upstairs. All thoughts about his new position had just gone out of the window. He saw his baby brother tangled up in the blanket, obviously the result of his incessant twisting and turning. Sam never had been a peaceful sleeper. Dean brushed the bangs of his forehead and kissed it. His brother was growing up and apparently was too old for these sentiments. Dean was feeling guilty for not giving Sam enough time. What if this was just a cry for attention? That made Dean the faultier here. Well, they were going to figure out the problem. He shook Sam.

"Sam, wake up!"

His brother just groaned and tried to pull the blanket over his face but failed because of the way it was tousled up.

"Sam, wake up. It's dinner time and I am starving".

The use of word dinner roused Sam; he rubbed his eyes. After adjusting to the light which Dean had switched on, he climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

Sam had not forgotten about the smoking incident but Dean hadn't shown any indication that he knew so maybe Bobby was giving him a second chance…or a sixth one. He rolled his eyes but one thing was for sure, if his brother was unaware of the situation, then Sam would never shine some light on it. Dean had enough on his plate as it was. He was doing everyone a favor.

Dinner was a quiet affair, not much was talked about. Sam was getting more and more secure by the moment. He had eluded consequences once again. After cleaning up, both boys went to their shared room.

"Have you completed your homework Sam?"

"Yeah! I did it as soon as I reached home".

"Good, so let's discuss your newly developed habit"

Sam looked gobsmacked.

"What caused you to start smoking, what tragic event triggered this? Did I not warn you or are you deaf along with senseless too?

Dean's voice rose with each word and when Sam remained mute, he shouted.

"Answer me!"

Sam flinched but his infamous Winchester short-temper made itself known in just a matter of seconds.

"What do you want me to say Dean? I'm sorry? Well I'm not".

Dean just stared at him and when he spoke again, his voice was eerily calm.

"You are 13 Sam. You are a kid, not that I condone smoking at any age. Don't you know how dangerous smoking is? It is a one-way ticket to an early death".

"Spare me the lecture Dean; I have already listened to it a thousand times!"

"Then why did you not give it any attention? Why did you do the one thing I had strictly warned you against?"

"News flash Dean: You don't run my life so let me sleep".

Sam did not know why he was digging a deeper hole for himself but being offensive was the only option in front of him right now.

On the other hand, Dean was quickly losing all his patience. He leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching.

"Look, Sam I am trying to have a reasonable conversation with you, if you are not ready for that; then I can jump straight to the consequences."

"What consequences Dean? The same hand to ass technique that you and Dad believe in? Trust me, it would not affect me."

"We'll see. Now bend over."

It was Sam's turn to look confused at the turn of the events. Usually he was supposed to lie over his brother's knee. This confusion was nothing compared to the shock Sam felt when he saw Dean removing his belt.

"Dean…"

"Sam, just bend over the bed."

Dean was not meeting Sam's eyes because he was afraid that the fear etched over it would change his mind.

"Dean, you are not going to use the belt on me. Are you?"

Sam knew that Dean would be furious but he could have never imagined THIS happening. He was getting angry again; at Dean, at himself, at Bobby; at the whole world. He threw himself over the bed wanting the whole ordeal to be over soon.

"Whatever, just fucking do it Dean and then don't show me your face again."

Dean was hurt by Sam's words but didn't let them deter him. He was ready to get through it and then 'try' to talk to Sam again. He knew that he had to punish Sam because sometimes fear of retribution refrains one from committing the crime again but at what cost? He had never taken a belt to Sam nor could have ever imagined of doing so but his brother had left him with no choice.

**A/N 3: I did not want to leave it here but I can't write the spanking scene with the belt. It is too depressing besides I'm a moody person and now a days I am losing interest in this genre but don't worry I am not abandoning this story nor the other one. I tried to justify Dean's action of using the belt but failed miserably so whatever…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "Did I do something stupid? Yeah girl, if I blew it; just tell me what I did, let's work through it"**

**One Direction; Nobody compares**

**So, I was wondering the same thing because I only got 1 review on the last chapter. I was already sick and that made me more depressed. :( **

**I wrote this chapter while sitting in a car during a road trip with my dad and lil sis who is never silent. I could not find my headphones in the morning, I asked my brother for his but he flat out refused so I was forced to listen to my dad's music for the whole ride. That takes depressing to a new level.**

…

"Sam, you are getting fifteen"

With these words, Dean started swinging the folded belt. He counted the strokes out loud although he was not sure about who he was comforting through this.

Sam was trying to be stoic. He did not want to let on that the pain was getting to him. His fists were clenched but that did not prevent a whimper from escaping at the 7th time, Dean hit him nor did it stop the yelp at the 10th one. By the time Dean was done, Sam's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He still could not believe that Dean, his brother Dean had punished him like this. His backside was hurting unbearably and throbbing painfully. He gasped out.

"You are as mean as Bobby, Dean"

Dean's guilt had skyrocketed and he was now regretting the rash decision he made but instead of apologizing because in Dean's eyes, it was futile now, he barked.

"I am meaner if I have to be. Do you have any idea what could have happened if you burned down the Salvage Yard or Bobby just decided that he can't take us anymore not to mention the way you endangered yourself through this stunt or should I say 'stunts'?"

One thing was for sure, Dean's contrition was related to the severity of the punishment; not the actual act.

Sam flinched at his brother's shout.

"I can get away from you people"

"You listen to me Sam; I will do everything in my power to keep our family together. I'll spank you every night if that is what it takes.

Dean's words shocked Sam to an epic extent. He felt like he had lost his caring, gentle brother as Dean had made no move to even comfort him. He watched Dean storm out of the room with helpless eyes and pushed himself of the bed.

"You go to hell Dean, you go to hell"

Sam's broken heart was reflecting through these words. He went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his tear drenched face and red eyes. He looked at his ass while standing in front of a mirror and felt sick to his stomach upon seeing the red welts over it. An errant tear slipped down his eyes making him furious. He wiped it and then slowly walked out of the room because he did not want to sleep in the same room as his brother. His slow gait looked pitiable but he did not want the denim scraping against his tender butt. Sam was looking at the floor since he did not want to meet the eyes of Bobby but instead he saw his brother's dejected form leaning against the wall. He called out his name but Sam forgetting about the pain for the time being crossed the foyer in long strides and slammed the door of the room his father used sliding against the wall. He then did not stop the tears from flowing and cried for everything. He had read somewhere that fully grieving for something helps in putting it behind. Sam realized that he had never mourned over his mother's death, never once shed a tear. He was a six month old boy when she was ripped away from him.

Sam heard the tell-tale sound of lock picking and after a few moments, his brother entered the room quietly and saw him sobbing his heart out. Now, he would call him a girl, Sam shook his head. He had never understood Dean's trepidation when it came to expressing his emotions. He did not believe the distinction between sexes in such matters but Dean did not say anything. He just sat next to Sam and put an arm around him. His younger brother tried to shrug it off but Dean did not let him and started rubbing his back in order to console him. Sam's breath hitched, despite how angry he was, his brother's presence made him feel safe.

"Come on Sammy, if you sleep on the floor, you'll be sore tomorrow"

"I am already sore"

"Whose fault is that? However, I am sorry. I should not have used the belt on you. It was wrong of me. This would never happen again; I got angry when I heard about you smoking and then your attitude made everything worse. I am really sorry, Sam. You mean the world to me and the thought of losing you because of your own stupidity is what sealed your already doomed fate."

"OK…I get it, no need to layer the guilt"

"Bed, Sam but first take a shower and change into pajamas because you stink kiddo"

"Thanks Jerk"

"Anytime bitch and Sam, Bobby is an adult. For that matter, dad is one too in case you forgot so you better start listening to them. Do not think that I have missed the way you treat them both. This disrespect is gonna end now. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Sam…..you know that I love you…right?"

"Yeah Dean…me too"

Sam smiled and went to retrieve his pajamas. He had not yet completely forgiven Dean and was already planning different ways through which he was going to make him 'suffer'. Dean would go along with everything to make Sam happy and earn his forgiveness but there was still one issue left to talk about. Sam and smoking, he had not answered Dean earlier but this time his elder brother was hell bent on extracting some answers.

**A/N 2: I totally forgot so we are looking at one more chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter people!**

…

Sam woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes and grinned. Dean had already started his mission to earn his younger brother's forgiveness. He retired to the bathroom to perform his normal morning rituals and then went downstairs.

"Where is Bobby?"

"He had some errand to run"

Both brothers sat down to eat breakfast. While washing and drying the dishes Dean spoke up.

"Sammy, I have taken the morning off. It has been a long time since we got around to a care and share session"

"Ha-ha….very funny Dean"

"I am serious, we have not discussed why you started smoking in the first place yet so be ready to answers some questions 'cause I don't want a repeat of last night bro.

Sam blushed at that and said nothing.

After completing the task, both Winchesters went up to their room. Dean sat down in a chair, leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His hands cupped his face, which was a mask of determination with his eyebrows knitted in deep concentartion.

"OK, Sam let's hear it."

"Well Dean, I am stupid"

"I know, care to elaborate?"

"This time, I am serious. I know all about what a precarious action this is, not just because you have repeated it a million times but I have learned about it in school too. I guess that instead of benefitting from that learning, I utilized it in a wrong way. I read that it makes the smokers 'feel' relieved and stress-free so I thought that maybe it would help me too. I know that I was wrong. Then, here I had a chance to stay for a long time and not be the new kid or freak so to present myself as cool; I started doing it out in the open. It just got out of hand from there. I mean, I am not addicted; I do not even like it that much. Guess, it is not for me."

"Clearly. Sam, I know that dad is not around much but we both know the reason why. He loved mom and he would not stop until he kills that son of a bitch who took her away from us. As far as being cool is concerned, Sam don't do it if it comes at the cost of your health. There are others way for that too. I know it better than anyone else that High School kids are cruel, not all of them but some who disappointed by their own lives destroy others. Don't let them get to you, you are better than them, remember that and I am sure that you'll go to Yales, not them."

"I know Dean but I just want a normal life. I am sorry, I won't smoke again"

"Yes, you won't Sam, 'cause if you do, I will personally make your life hell. However, for now I need a hand-written essay about smoking, its dangers and effects on the lifestyle of smokers and their life span and all."

"How long?"

"I don't care, just include each point in detail and I want it by evening"

"Dean that would take the whole day"

"Well, get to it now and you are also grounded for a month"

"A month? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not and next time you think about directing an attitude towards anyone including me, think long and hard about the consequences, you got me?"

"Yeah I do, again, I am sorry"

"It is Ok; promise me that you would inform me if you get a craving for smoke. It is a serious matter and I don't want you to take it lightly. Sam, it is dangerous and I'll help you in getting through the withdrawal phase in case you suffer from one"

"I promise Dean"

"Good"

Dean got up and ruffled Sam's hair. He started getting ready for work, one decision he would never regret because it was for the well-being of his kid brother.

**The End. I hope everyone liked the story.**


End file.
